


Prom Night

by aeonian_love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Boyfriends, Cheating, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Nearly a threesome, Oneshot, Other, Polyamory, Prom, Really angry, Shameless Smut, Smut, Ugh, erejean - Freeform, erejeanmarco - Freeform, jeanmarco, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonian_love/pseuds/aeonian_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean doesn't text Eren back on prom night, and Eren thinks something fishy is going on. Turns out, he was right, and as it also turns out, Eren would like to take part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

hey jean just text me when ur ready and i'll come pick u up. 

Eren hit the send button, watching as his message was delivered to Jean, his boyfriend of two years. They started dating their sophomore year, and now they were both seniors and getting ready to go to their last prom together. Their relationship had been perfect so far, a little rocky spots here and there which were usually just minor arguments, nothing big, really. The only big thing Eren and Jean were both worried about was how to make it work when they headed off for different colleges. 

Currently, the brunette huffed slightly as he stood in front of the mirror, trying to figure out what to do with his hair. Should he keep like it is, all in his forehead, or..? Sighing, Eren picked up a bottle of hair gel and squeezed some out onto the palm of his hand, proceeding to slick his hair back afterwards. He cocked his head while facing the mirror, flashing a grin into the glass and deciding that was good enough. Fidgeting with his tie a little, Eren looked down at his phone again. Still no messages from Jean, but definitely a ton of messages from his friends asking what time he was going to go. 

don't know yet, whenever jean finally decides to text me back I guess. 

Eren sent that message in a group text to Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Bert, Christa, Armin, Annie, and Ymir. He watched as the message was delivered, and then received by the majority of the group. Sasha, Armin, and Connie replied with "OK's", or "alright's", but most of them just didn't reply at all. That was totally fine with Eren, all he wanted was a reply from Jean in their private conversation. He set his phone back down on the bathroom counter again and sprayed himself a couple of times with some random cologne he rarely used, sniffing himself afterwards to see if it was just right. 

"Goddammit." Eren wrinkled his nose upon finding out that he had, in fact, sprayed too much again. "Gross." The brunette fanned his nose with a hand, his other hand grabbing his phone as he hurried out of the bathroom that now reeked of cologne. 

jean, if you do not reply now, I swear to god we're going to be late.

Eren wondered what was up with Jean as he sent that text. Usually, he would reply to his messages instaneously or in a few minutes, give or take, if he was a little busy. Jean wouldn't bail on him now, would he? Eren quickly shook his head at the thought. Of course he wouldn't, he didn't bail on him their junior prom or the countless homecoming dances they've been to. There would be no reason for him to bail now. Besides, senior prom was a pretty big thing that nobody wanted to miss. 

Eren, u have to be assertive. Tell jean to hurry his ass up. 

Eren snorted at the text he just received from Ymir. 

That usually doesn't work.

Eren hit send, sitting down on the couch in his living room but then standing up again for fear of wrinkling his suit. Instead, he resorted to pacing back and forth in front of the TV while sneaking occasional glances at the clock. It was now 7:50 pm, and prom officially started at 8:00. Being late a couple of minutes was no big deal, but Eren still had to pick Jean up along with that and potentially deal with traffic. 

Jean please reply. Why r u doing this to me. I doubt it takes that long to get ready. 

He sighed, fidgeting nervously with the hem of his suit jacket. Maybe Jean was just taking a really long shit.. Ate too much buffalo wings or Taco Bell. Yeah, that was probably it. Eren laughed a little at his own thought, trying to do anything he could to convince himself that Jean was still going with him. 

However, five minutes had passed, and Eren knew they were definitely going to be late that time. 

U know what, fuck u Jean. Ur taking too long.. I'm coming to pick u up now whether u like it or not.

Of course, the 'fuck you' that Eren had sent was only a joke.. Well, sort of. They usually teased each other like that, tossing insults back and forth. That night, however, was different. Eren really was getting just a little mad at Jean, considering Jean got ready early as fuck last year for their junior prom. With a sigh, the brunette pocketed his phone and left the house, locking the door behind him. He slipped into the drivers' seat of his car, buckling himself in and tossing his phone on the passengers' seat so he could just hear it go off in case he got any messages. 

Eren then started the car and pulled out of his driveway, on his way to Jean's house. The whole time, he was bobbing his head to some stupid song on the radio, but guaranteed, it wasn't as fun without Jean in the car next to him. 

Within ten minutes - they were definitely late now, no doubt about it - Eren pulled into Jean's driveway, which was empty. That was normal though, considering Jean didn't have a car of his own yet and his mother usually worked long hours. 

Eren glanced up at the second floor where Jean's room was, discovering that Jean's curtains were pulled down and it was seemingly dark inside. "Strange.." He mumbled. If he was really in there, there should be some sort of light considering it was already dark outside. Eren then knocked on the door a couple of times, soft knocks at first but progressing louder as time went on yet nobody answered. 

"What the fuck?" The brunette groaned, now really getting pissed. He called Jean, listening to the familiar dial tone followed by the 'please leave a message after the beep..'

"Asshole.." Eren knocked harder on the door, and then hesitantly reached for the doorknob. He gave it a slight turn, eyes widening upon realizing it was unlocked. What if something happened? What if a robber busted in? What if Jean got murdered? Okay, okay, that's enough for now, Eren, the brunette reassured himself as he took a step inside. 

The house was completely dark- well, at least the ground floor was. Eren thought he could hear a slight noise coming from upstairs, like a bed creaking or something followed by a male voice, so he slowly walked up the stairs to find out. 

×∆×∆×∆×∆×∆×

"Oh fuck- right there Jean." 

Jean had Marco pinned underneath him, low grunts and groans leaving his mouth here and there as he thrust into the other male, engulfed by his heat. 

"Yeah? You like that, babe?" He said in a deep voice, something he knew that absolutely drove Marco crazy. He leaned down and nipped the freckled boy's earlobe before reaching down and wrapping a hand around Marco's length. Jean began stroking at an almost agonizingly slow pace, just to be an asshole and tease Marco. 

"Hell yeah I do," Marco said in reply, reduced to a flustered mess beneath Jean as he was fucked into the mattress. Both of them knew this was wrong, Jean had a boyfriend for fuck's sake, but they just couldn't stop. 

"Mm, what is that you like?" Jean angled himself, quickly finding Marco's prostate- it wasn't that hard, after how many times they'd fucked- and relentlessly pounded against that bundle of nerves, enjoying the pornstar worthy moans that Marco let out. 

"I-I like it when you fuck me hard, when you fill me up with your cock and make me cum. I like being your little whore, Jean," Marco cried out, pushing himself against Jean in time with his thrusts. "Mm- shit, harder Jean." 

"Good boy. That's what I'd like to hear." Jean smirked, grabbing Marco's ass with his other hand and giving it a smack followed by a squeeze to soothe the burn. "What's the magic word?" 

"P-please, Jean, please fuck me harder. Pound me into the mattress, abuse my ass. Fuck me until I can't walk anymore." 

Jean, obviously satisfied with what he heard, complied and did exactly what Marco asked- sped up his thrusts until he couldn't go anymore faster. He continued stroking Marco, wanting to push him over the edge and bring him into an intense orgasm. 

×∆×∆×∆×∆×∆×

Meanwhile, Eren could only stare at the entire scene unfolding in front of his eyes. Jean and Marco had obviously not yet noticed him standing by the doorway, for Jean was preoccupied with fucking Marco and Marco was too busy moaning his ass off. 

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Jean had led Eren into believing that he actually loved him, actually cared for him with all of his heart, actually would risk his life for Eren. Jean had led him into believing that he was the only one he'd fucked and would ever fuck. This was so wrong. All the I love you's that Jean said, they were lies, weren't they? All the moments they shared, they were fake. Even the promise that Jean made to Eren, the promise that they would be standing together at the altar one day- another shitty lie Eren was led to believe. 

Well, if it was all so wrong, why was Eren getting so turned on? 

His pants were getting incredibly tight and uncomfortable as time went on. He couldn't take his eyes away from the sight, his boyfriend fucking another boy and making him cry out. Any other person, any other person would've been pissed off and hurt beyond repair, maybe say something about it too.

Not Eren, he was too busy sneaking a hand into his briefs and reliving himself of the slightly uncomfortable pressure. 

"Jean, I'm about to cum," Marco warned, the sheets beneath him bundled up in his fists. 

"Do it, Marco. Cum for me, baby." Jean groaned, stroking Marco faster and running a finger over his slit. He used his other hand to occasionally slap and grab Marco's ass, enjoying the way his cock disappeared in between Marco's cheeks with every thrust. 

Marco did just exactly that, he came all over the sheets and Jean's hand, panting as his knees grew weak from the pleasure and he collapsed onto the bed. 

"Fuck, Marco, you feel so good.." Jean groaned when Marco clenched around him and he released his load into Marco shortly after the other boy also reached his climax. Jean rode out his orgasm inside Marco before pulling out, breathing uneven. He held out his hand in front of Marco, usual cocky smirk on his lips. "You know what to do." 

Marco nodded, licking Jean's hand and clean and even making a show of it as he sucked lewdly on Jean's fingertips. That was also when he saw Eren standing by the doorway, however, he turned away too quickly to notice that Eren was jerking off right there.

"Eren! What, I.. Jean, you didn't lock the door!" 

Jean only shook his head, pulling his hand away from Marco's mouth and winking at Eren's direction. "Don't worry babe, it looks like he wants to join us."


End file.
